1. Technical Field
This application relates to a milling cutter and an indexable insert with two partial bodies, which merge into one another and which have a polygonal base, but are rotated toward one another.
2. Background Information
German patent application published for opposition, No. 1 232 436, discloses an indexable insert whose base is in each case, for example, a square which offers the possibility to form eight cutting edges. By arranging the two partial bodies rotated toward one another, the cutting edges can be adjusted in the desired geometry.